1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to implantable orthopaedic prostheses and more particularly to a system including modular radial head implants, sizers for trial reduction of the joint, and instrumentation for preparing the radial head, implanting the sizers, assembling the implants, etc.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Prostheses for replacing or repairing the radial head are well known in the prior art. The Sorbie-Questor(copyright) Total Elbow System includes a radial head component having a metal base and a polyethylene articulating surface cap molded onto the metal base. The Swanson Titanium Radial Head Implant is a one-piece implant manufactured from commercially pure titanium that features nitrogen ion implantation for increased surface hardness, and is provided in five different sizes to meet various operative requirements.
The present invention provides a modular radial head system including a modular implant for replacing the head of the proximal end of a radius and for articulating with the capitellum of a humerus. The modular implant includes a modular head and an modular stem. The system further includes a modular radial head locking instrument for locking the modular head and the modular stem of the modular implant to one another. The locking instrument includes a first jaw, a second jaw, and a control mechanism for urging the first and second jaws together to provide offset axial compression of the modular head and the modular stem of the modular implant.